Divergent With A Baby: What!
by Loves to Read Anything
Summary: Tris got pregnant by Tobias/Four before he left. This is a year after he left. No one knows about their relationship besides some of the dauntless leaders and Tris' mom Natalie. What will happen if she joins him? Will she find family and have the time of her life when she does? Find out in this twisting tale of her finding her rightful place and maybe reuniting with the Four/Tobias
1. Prolouge Not

Pretty much what the title says except this is during Tris' initation.


	2. Chapter 1 Real prolouge

Tris and Four's POV:

It's been a year since Tobias left. We did something in abnegation frowned upon, also in any faction. We had a baby. A week before his choosing ceremony I told him. He was ecstatic . He then proposed, and I said yes. We were secretly married. My mother knows because she is my best friend. Later in the week at his choosing ceremony he choose dauntless as we had discussed. I would also choose dauntless in one year to join him.

Dauntless Compund Four's POV:

When I came in first after my initiation I choose initiate trainer and dauntless leader. So I could see my wife and child every month. I am so excited to see Tris and Vic. Her full name is Victori. It's abnegation and dauntless at the same time. Since I'm going to surprise them here I'm staying here. My friends have noticed the difference in my attitude and it's freaking them out.

* * *

Choosing Ceremony:

They call my and Victori's names. They don't know we are Eaton's. I heard several gasps as I dripped our own blood into the dauntless bowl. My parents understood when I told them that it was for my dauntless were cheering especially the people that knew of our little family.

"Want to go see daddy?" I asked my baby girl. She squealed since she couldn't talk. After the ceremony we ran down the stairs. We also hopped on the train I had been training to be so I wouldn't fail my family.

"OMG is that a ring? Who gave it to you?" asked a candor "She is a beautiful baby!"

"A boy that happens to be her daddy." I said "And yes she is beautiful."

* * *

Top of Building:

They were wanting us to hump? Well okay! My baby and I looked at each other with a grin.

"We'll do it!" I hyped up. Everyone was shocked.

"Well okay. The Stiff and her little baby." Eric said mockingly. I walked up to the ledge. I wondered what was at the bottom.

"Well we don't have all day." He drawled again. We jumped. I screamed with joy. I instantly knew that this was a test of bravery and trust. Someone held out their hand to me. I was intrigued to say the least.

"What's your names?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. I knew who it was.


	3. Disclaimer

Hey I forgot to do a disclaimer! I do not own anything Divergent this story is mine only. I would love to own Divergent but I'm only a freshman. I am not Veronica Roth. :(


	4. Chapter 1

Four's POV:

Bottom of the building: Net

I can hear the train and the jumping of the initiates. Max and Eric begin talking. All of the sudden we hear a scream. A scream with joy. I had an idea of who it was or two people. And I was right. When she looked up I knew exactly what name she was going to pick.

"What's your names?" I asked.

"Tris and this little girl is Victori." My wife replied. I was internally smiling. My wife and child were here. I could already see some of the stares that Tris was getting and ignoring. It was getting hard not to death glare them all.

"First Jumpers: Tris and Victori!" The Dauntless started screaming. Soon all the initiates are down here.

* * *

Tris POV:

OMG he is going to be our instructor! YAY! Everyone is staring but I don't care. I'm with my family again. I can tell by looking at him that he is smiling. I am grinning so bad.

"I am Four and I am the transfer initiate instructor. I see that one of you has a baby." Four began." So I will watch her while you train."

"Four? As in the number?" A candor, I think her name is Christina asked.

"Shut it Candor. If I wanted to hear Candor smart-mouths I would have chosen that faction." Four said in her face. She looked scared witless. I really didn't care. All I cared was to be my true self. We followed him on a tour to the pit where I can get all my things I need. Then the Chasm where it scared my baby into tears. Four hurried through that. I could see the pain in his eyes.

Now we are in the dorms, changing cloths. The boys love the idea of sharing a dorm with the girls, personally I don't like it.

"Let's go shopping Vic!" I try to be excited.

"You know while you are an initiate I could have Victori at my apartment. She would be safer and she wouldn't wake everyone up. By the way how old is she?" Four offered.

"Sure thanks. She is two and a half months old." I reply, " what's your apartment number?"

"JUst follow me and I'll show you." He then walked off an I followed.

* * *

Four's Apartment:

When we got there with me carrying our sleeping child he started talking.

"I really missed you Bea." He said. "I missed you and our little angel." Then he kissed me.

"I missed you too Tobias." I replied. he kept his arms around me "She missed you alot. When I asked her if she was ready to see you she squealed. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure, I haven't seen my baby girl in three weeks.." He said reaching out for her.

"Can you bring her to training so I can see her without sneaking into your place?" I asked him after I handed her to him. It was like she knew her daddy was holding her. She looked like she was meant to be in his arms.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Tobias said. She grinned wider than she already was.

"I have to leave now to go shopping. So that it doesn't seem suspicious." I said not wanting to part with my husband after seeing him once a month for eleven months.

"Love you Tobias and Vic. I'll see you two tomorrow." I said goodbye sadly.

"We love you too, Bea." Tobias said regretfully.

When I went to the store, I got the cloths that I wanted, Tight and dark. Also shorter in some areas And I bought two dresses.

* * *

AN: Done. Sorry it took so long to update.


	5. Chapter 2 Revised

Tris POV:

Shopping was so tiring. This is why I hate it, I ran into the Candor girl that asked me about Vic and she dragged me around shopping, IT was BORING! If I fight her she is going down.

* * *

Dinner:

The food is so good! I had never tried this kinda food before. Let me tell you that it is better that regular plain stiff food by far. Everyone seems surprised that I'm so muscular. They just need to mind their own business. Four sat by me with Vic. I tried the Dauntless Cake and OMG is it amazing. Uri and Zekey my cousins laughed, they got beat up in the Caf.

After dinner I said goodnight to my family and went to bed early. So I could be prepared for wake up calls. I know my family and they will sneak in and wake me.

* * *

First Day: Part One:

I was right my family woke me up. Zeke woke me up. I got a cold shower and Four now knows when we fight that Zeke needs to be brought in so I can humiliate him. When I walked in to the training room. My husband and child looked happy and maybe a little tired.

When Four was demonstrating I took my daughter. Today is knife throwing, so we don't need to have earmuffs.

* * *

Four's POV:

Vic did not want to be put down, she just wanted to be held. So she slept with me holding her. I'm okay with that. I now get to see her and Bea regularly.

When I was demonstrating Bea held her and gave her a bottle. I didn't know she was bottle fed, oh well.

Now the initiates are throwing knifes and I have Vic. Looks like Bea never stopped. Bullseyes each time.

"Okay I know I can get bullseyes so STOP staring!" Bea yelled fed up.

"If you can make all bullseyes then spell something." I challenged her.

"ok."

'I WANT LUNCH!' She spelled that, telling me it was noon. Or Zeke was going to come get me.

"Lunch Time. Be back her by one thirty." I dismissed them.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating summer has been busy. I made this chapter longer for you. I might do an oneshot. Let me know if I should. and what of. **


	6. Chapter 3

Part 2: Lunch:

Tris POV:

That was funny seeing all of them in awe at "just a plain ol stiff" throwing knifes perfectly. When Tobias dismissed us, I stayed behind in the shadows and an initiate came up to him trying to sweet talk and flirt with him. But he just dismissed her saying he was married which she replied saying that I wouldn't have to know. But I know my husband he would never cheat on me.

After that I gave him a kiss saying thank you and I loved him. So we walked to the cafeteria. I knew all his friends and since Zeke and Uriah were my cousins they knew me pretty well.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked starting conversation.

"Pretty good." They all replied. I looked back at the other initiates and they were surprised. Then I saw Eric I gave him the middle finger. He couldn't do anything because one, I had blackmail since he was my older, older brother, and two that was our normal greeting.

"Hey sis, Hey angel, hey everyone." He said coming over. I got up an hugged him. This got funny looks.

"Hey Eric." Everyone said. Vic squealed has she saw her uncle. Eric was the oldest. Mom and dad had him out of wedlock so they were forced to give him up for adoption. He actually visited all the time. It was also "Known fact" that Eric and Tobias hated each other which was a lie.

* * *

Time Skip: Training:

Four POV:

Tris was getting funny looks by all of the initiates since she had dauntless friends and family. The rest of today was guns. We had Eric watch her because she would cry and be scared. We didn't want that. Again Tris got all bullseyes, it was funny how she wasn't even trying. So i had to set her up on moving targets, again bullseyes. All of dauntless was here to see it. Everyone had looks of awe on their faces, Zeke and Uriah had looks of pride though.

"Everyone Stop!" I yelled training was over for the day.

"You are dismissed for the day. Be back here at seven o'clock, a.m." I said.

* * *

That night:

Tris POV:

We went back to his apartment for some family time after dinner. So it was movies and cuddle time. Vic was in my arms and Tobias was holding us on the couch watching Quest For Camelot. We were just talking about what had been going on for the last few weeks. It was relaxing just being ourselves. Even though we were young we were soulmates. Nobody and I mean nobody could break us apart. My dad had tried to set me up. I had put the guy in his place. Thats how strong our love for each other is.

"Tobias," I started out."Most of dauntless knows we are married. Why don't we confuse everyone with flirting with each other out of training and you push me to my limits in training."

"Okay. We'll do that. Starting tomorrow. You missy have to got back." He agreed with me and kissed my goodbye as we laid our sleeping angel down.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I am so sorry for not updating fast enough. I have had a very busy summer with Special Olympics and School. I hope to update more often.

Thank you for all the love and support for this story Divergent With A Baby: What.

With love,

Loves to Read Anything


	8. Chapter 4

**HEY I'M BACK! Sorry about the wait for the last update with only a Author's Note. HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

TRIS' POV:

When I woke up from my oh so wonderful family and a cold shower, I was ready for the day. Today was fights. I knew I would come out on top. When I saw my Family at breakfast I asked if they were ready for the plan. I couldn't wait to troll all of the amateur's. Once breakfast was over and I fed my daughter. We were ready for the day.

* * *

"Eric hold your niece." Four told him. Everyone was surprised. "I need one of you to volunteer to fight me for a demonstration. Or would you rather see another member?"

"I'll volunteer. I want it to be Zeke and I want his brother to watch." I told Four with a shark eating grin.

"OH NO. HELL NO!" Zeke shouted. "I don't want my ass kicked this early in the day. After your first fight then we'll talk."

"NO you will fight me or face serious prankage when I'm done today, along with my brother." I told him the alternative.

"Ok Ok." He relented. "Eric your sis is mean."

"She is also your cousin." Eric told him. "She and Uri are unstoppable when they get together."

"Just enter the ring." Four demanded. Once we were in position, He yelled "FIGHT!"

Thirty seconds later Zeke was on the ground and out for the count. "Winner: Tris" Four said. "Well done babe"

"What do you want me practicing, Hunny?" I asked.

"Plan Thirty-Eight Delta." He replied "With Eric. The rest of you practice on the Bags."

* * *

**A.N. I would like ten reviews Before I update again. Or I will update at the end of the week.**

**LOVE,**

**Loves to Read Anything**


End file.
